


The Found Emotions

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: After the events of Hopeless Masquerade, Mamizou decides to do everything in her power to help the emotionally broken and unstable Kokoro.
Kudos: 8





	The Found Emotions

Kokoro knelt on the ground, her eyes welling up with tears, forcing a smile.

"A means for more faith and popularity. That's all I am to you, isn't it?! Makes sense. WHO WOULD EVER CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAY?!"

Kokoro's masks started to swirl around her. They spun faster and faster until they created a cyclone around Kokoro as she lifted off the ground.

Reimu, Miko, and Byakuren could barely keep themselves steady as the winds forced the three of them back. Reimu tried to get a grasp on what was happening. In the center of the cyclone she could barely make out Kokoro's form, but even then she could still see tears streaming down Kokoro's face as she was silently screaming. Byakuren then tried to calm Kokoro down.

"Miss Hata! Please stop this! All we want to do is help you!" she called out. Kokoro only became more furious when she heard this.

"No you don't! Lazy over there just wants me out of the way, Miss Crown Prince doesn't even care about Youkai, and you. You just want more followers. 'I love all Youkai' my foot!" 

Byakuren's face changed to that of a kicked puppy. Reimu looked over to her.

"Eeesh...yikes. Sorry about that Byakuren. Now, let me show you how a defender of Gensokyo handles a rampaging Youkai!" Reimu launched herself into the air brandishing a few amulets and her gohei. Reimu and Kokoro locked eyes and the winds immediately got stronger. Reimu was spent spiraling out of control and into the ground. Miko quickly helped her up, then looked to the whirlwind. Her expression turned sour, almost worried.

"As much as don't like saying this, I think we may not have anyway of stopping her." Miko said. Then the three of them heard the distinctive sound of platform sandals approaching. They all turned to see Mamizou with a look of disappointment and worry on her face.

"Well. Looks like you three did quite a bit more harm than good. I better right your wrongs." she said while looking at Kokoro. Miko narrowed her eyes.

"Wait...You plan to handle a situation that the three of us are struggling with?" she asked distainfully.

"Well, the holy ones tried everything they could, so now it's the Tanuki's turn."

With that Mamizou turned herself into a leaf and floated into the whirlwind. Miraculously, she maintained her form and didn't get sick while she was in the cyclone. She waited until she was close to Kokoro. When she got close, she turned herself back to normal, and pushed herself off a mask. Kokoro only noticed Mamizou as she was flying towards her. Kokoro shut her eyes and braced for an attack. Instead of the anticipated pain, all she felt was warmth and comfort. She slowly opened her eyes to find Mamizou with her arms around her in a gentle embrace. Her eyes widened in confusion as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Who...are you?" Kokoro asked.

"Here to help Kokoro. We will get you to the other side of this. I promise."

After hearing those words Kokoro slowly returned the hug to Mamizou. The whirlwind dissipated as the two of them float back to the ground. From the outside Reimu, Miko, and Byakuren saw Mamizou kneeling on the ground with Kokoro sobbing into her arms.

"What do I do? I can't feel hope without my mask! I can't live like this!"

"You can feel hope, and you will Kokoro. I'll make sure of it"

Reimu, Miko, and Byakuren attempted to approach the two of them. Mamizou looked towards the three religious leaders and death glared at them. She turned back to Kokoro and continued to comfort her. After some time Kokoro stopped crying. She just rested in Mamizou's arms. Mamizou then picked her up and began to carry her.

"Where are we going Mamizou?" she asked somewhat tiredly

"Your house Kokoro. If I'm going to help you, it's best i do it in the place you're most comfortable."

Mamizou looked down to Kokoro to see the corners of her mouth come up a bit in a tiny smile.

"You kind of make me believe I can feel hope again."

"Just the fact that you want to believe means you're already feeling hope Kokoro. And I swear on the Sanzu River, I won't stop until you can feel hope and any other emotion perfectly."

"The Sanzu? But if you don't keep that promise that means..."

"I invite every Youkai, god, and Hecatia herself to drag me to hell? I better keep my promise then."

"Thank you Mamizou..." she said quietly as she fell asleep in Mamizou arms with that tiny smile still on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first long form Touhou story! Enjoy!


End file.
